


For Now

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, High School, Lance comes out as Bi, Pidge comes out as Ace, i am crying in the club, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: Pidge and Lance have been dating for six months. Lance has a special day planned for them and Pidge is both excited and nervous- but she can't quite pin why she is nervous. Obviously she cares about Lance and likes him a lot.This is literally just so much fluff and softness. I wrote this story based on my own and friend's of mine experiences, but just remember that everyone experiences sexuality and relationships differently. Please enjoy <3Day 8 AUgust - Pre Canon AU





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap   
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities   
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 8 AUgust - Pidgance**

“Oh I swear if he does anything you are uncomfortable with I am going to rip out his tongue, or I could chop his dick off and then I never have to worry about anything,” Matt said pacing the room as Pidge finished doing her hair.

“Matt can you please stop,” Pidge groaned, her brother was going into full overprotective brother mode, despite the fact that Lance was one of his best friends. “You love Lance anyway, stop being so weird.” 

“You are on your birth control right? I put some condoms in your purse just in case,” Matt was going on and on while Pidge tried to tune him out. Not to say she didn’t love how much her brother cared, but he was starting to cross the line of personal space. “I also left some on his nightstand when I was over there the other day, I hope I didn’t give him any ideas. I just want to make sure you are both safe-” Matt went on and that’s when Pidge decided it was time for him to stop talking. 

“Hey Matt, you know I love you, but let’s agree to be a little less involved in mine and Lance’s relationship from here on out okay?” It wasn’t even that the conversation itself was awkward, it was just one she wasn’t invested in. 

“I just worry about you Pidgeon,” Matt said, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple before leaving her to finish getting ready. 

She swapped her usual graphic tee for nicer collared button up, tucked under a sweater, tucked into high rise shorts. Lance informed her nothing too fancy, and assured her that she would be cute no matter what. A knock on the door caught her attention. 

She heard Lance talking to her parents, and decided to eavesdrop a little. 

“Colleen, Sam, I am wondering if I can take your daughter on a date, I will bring her back at whatever hour you deem reasonable,” Lance said, handing them a small succulent. “An addition for your garden maybe,” he added with a wink. 

“You better not be trying to bribe us with this plant McClain,” Pidge’s dad said, feigning the protective dad. “She better be home by nine sharp.” 

The three of them began laughing, before Pidge’s mom took the lead, “Seriously Lance you don’t have to ask us everytime you take Pidge out for our permission. You two have been dating for six months now. Have some fun, and thank you for the plant.”

“Well I like to make a good impression, every time, curfew?” he asked, Pidge patiently waited for the answer as well. Swim season had been going on for a couple months now, so the two hadn’t been many sleepovers lately, fortunately their six month landed on a tournament free weekend.

“I would say she needs to be home for family trivia tomorrow, so whenever Katie wants to be home can be her curfew,” her mom said, glancing up the stairwell with a wink, she blushed before waving her mom off. 

“Sounds great, I’ll be sure to leave Katie with some empanadas for that,” Lance said before letting his own gaze travel up the stairs trying to find her, but she evaded him for a few seconds longer.

“Oh please, you already know you are invited you loser,” Matt said from the couch where he was eyeing Lance. “You always get last, it’s nice.”

“Good to see you too Matt, or maybe I should tell your parents what you left at my house,” Lance said giving Matt a smirk.

Matt flushed red, and before her parents could ask, she jumped down the stairs and pulled Lance into a hug, “Okay, I will be back tomorrow love you mom, dad. Matt don’t go in my room and don’t bother Lance or I for the night.” 

She was shoving Lance out the door before any further discussion could begin, “So McClain where are you taking me that required us to leave at four?” She said rushing to open her her car door, only to notice it was locked.

Lance walked around the car and opened it for her and closing the door lightly, she huffed at him and rolled her eyes. 

“Just because you a gremlin doesn’t mean I can’t still be a gentleman,” Lance said, climbing into the driver’s seat. “I thought I would take us somewhere private, so we can spend it just the two of us, not with my million siblings or your nosy brother.” 

Before any further discussion could be had, Lance started asking how her science fair project was going and her early college applications, but she couldn’t help feel a weird feeling settle in her stomach. Just the two of them. Yes she wanted to spend it with Lance, and yes she had been thinking about how they still hadn’t- well had sex yet, but why was she starting to feel so weird about it? 

The weirdness subsided when they arrived at the McClain family beach house, the place that cultivated so many memories and friendships and relationships over the years. It was where Lance first met Pidge. Where Hunk and Pidge and Lance shared their first sleepover. Where the whole crew binge watched the entire Harry Potter series. Where Lance asked Pidge to be his girlfriend. 

“You did not,” Pidge said looking over to grinning boyfriend. 

“Yes I did,” he said getting out the car and opening her door for her, and then grabbing two giant Ikea bags from the trunk. 

“What you got there?” she asked, trying to take a peak. 

“Hey eyes to yourself, will you open the door, the keys are in my pocket,” he said poking out his ass in her direction, she laughed and took them from him. 

“Come on goofball.” 

They made homemade pizza together, enjoyed his mom’s famous garlic knots, and sampled cheesecake bites courtesy of Hunk. 

Then they went paddle boarding before the sun could set, watching the star begin to dip past the horizon.

When they went back inside, Lance busied himself making a blanket fort before bringing out the best surprise of the night, terrible sci-fi films. 

“Oh my stars, you are perfect,” she said to him once he finished hanging the last set of lights, because while it was all so cliche, but she loved it with all her heart. Plus she knew how much Lance loved being a cheesy romantic. 

“One last thing,” he said disappearing out of the fort, in seconds he returned with neatly wrapped box. 

She opened the box to reveal a new set of headphones since he stole hers, a new book on astrophysics, and a baby cactus. Definitely too perfect. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it Lance!” she said throwing her arms around his neck and bringing him into a kiss. “I left all your gifts with your sister because I didn’t realize we were coming to the fucking beach you jerk.” She had got him a new sleeping mask, swim tournament survival pack, new pins for his jacket, and a new shark plushie for his collection. 

“It’s okay, I’ll see them soon enough, now come on, we have terrible sci-fi movies to watch.” 

Halfway through making fun of the movie Pidge couldn’t keep her eyes off his sparkling blues, so she climbed onto his lap, much to his surprise. She brushed her fingertips across his smooth tanned skin. He reached up to take off her glasses and place them on the coffee table. They stayed like that for a bit, just happily staring into one another’s eyes. Finally she leaned their foreheads together so their noses were touching, and with a slight tilt to her head met his lips. Soft as always, tasting like vanilla burt’s bees. 

The softly made out, one of her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck, her other hand snuck under his shirt and explored his muscled back. Thank the stars for swimmers. He returned the favor by rubbing circles into her leg and running one hand over her stomach. 

She pulled away and let her head fall to his neck, leaving pecks from his ear to his shoulder, “Damnit McClain I think I am falling in love with you.” 

“Well it’s about damn time, I fell so hard and fast for you,” he whispered, his breath tickling her skin. Sometimes she felt like it might have all been a dream. She was just a science nerd with a few friends, and he was mister star athlete ladie’s man. 

“You want to try it today?” he asked, and she pulled her head away from his shoulder, despite how comfortable it was, cocking her head to the side. 

“Shall we try to run a few more bases?” he said with a stupid smirk, ugh he was such a dork. 

“Why don’t we see if you can hit a homerun, Rachel said you were never any good at baseball,” Pidge teased back, while Lance mocked hurt, but shifted and grabbed her ass to push her back into his mouth, gasping on her way, giving him time to push his tongue into her mouth. 

She her own intensity, giving him a small nibble and running her fingers over his nipples, making him gasp. She loved watching him fall apart, or maybe she loved that she could make him fall apart. His hands drifted higher than usual and pulled her shirt off, his hands cupped her breasts, massaging them, as he started to roll his hips into her, slowly, but she could feel his bulge. 

That weird feeling returned, except this time it was more intense, it suddenly became hard to breathe. She panicked and pulled away from him, he looked at her, worriedly, “Is everything ok-” 

“I need to use the restroom real fast,” she said bolting away from him and running to the bathroom. 

She locked the door and rested her back to it. What was going on? Yes they had never really done anything like this before, they usually kept it to stomach and back roaming hands and make out sessions, but this reaction seemed a little unnecessary. Maybe it was because it was her first time? Yeah, that could be it, she just needed a second to catch her breath. 

A soft knock came to the door, “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Uh, yeah sorry, um, I just got this weird feeling, but I will be good in a minute,” she responded, and to her surprise Lance slid her phone under the door. 

“Take as long as you need,” he said, and she listed as his steps disappeared. 

She picked up her phone and unlocked it, to her surprise Allura’s contact was pulled up. That sneaky bastard. She locked her phone. She didn’t need to talk to anyone about it, she was fine. That mindset last two seconds before she was dialing Allura. 

_ “Pidge?”  _ her accent came through. 

“Hi Allura,” she nearly whispered. 

_ “Are you alright hun?”  _ she asked, Pidge thought it over, was she alright?

“Hey Allura, when you had sex for the first time were you nervous?” Pidge asked, deciding best to get straight to the point. 

_ “Hmm, well, I would say it was a little nerve wracking, but I was really lucky with my first, we really cared about each other. And I was pretty curious before hand.” _

Pidge thought about that, had she been curious sex before this? Not really...she hardly even thought about it, Lance didn’t bring it up and even when Matt was less than discrete she never let herself dwell on it. 

_ “Pidge?” _

“Oh sorry Allura, I was just thinking. I-I was never really curious about is that a bad thing?” she asked. 

_ “Ahh, Katie, no, first everyone matures at different ages and there’s always a chance that you may not be interested in it at all. You remember my Uncle Coran?” _

Pidge laughed a little remembering Uncle Coran and his crazy tendencies and his eccentric behavior. 

_ “Well you see he is asexual and aromantic, it means he isn’t particularly interested in romance or sex.” _

“Wow, that’s a thing?” 

_ “As much of a thing as it is to be straight, gay, queer, or whatever else there is.”  _

“So when I get uncomfortable, or a weird feeling when I think about sex, it’s okay, and I don’t have to want it?” 

_ “By the stars! Of course not Pidge! You must be comfortable.”  _

“Do you think Lance is going to be upset?” she whispered so lightly she wasn’t even sure she said it. 

_ “I can’t answer that for you,”  _ but her tone was soft and understanding. 

“Well, I have to go now, thanks Allura.” 

Allura wished her good luck before hanging up as Pidge let her head fall against the door. She just wanted to be happy with Lance, but what if, what if she was asexual? She lifted her phone again, opening up the browser. 

_ Asexual - lack of sexual attraction, with a lot of grey areas and spectrums.  _

_ Having romantic attraction is normal. _

_ Feeling uncomfortable or not wanting to partake in sexual interactions _

_ Can enjoy romantic interactions: cuddling, kissing, etc.  _

_ Emotional closeness _

Well she couldn’t deny that she loved kissing, cuddling, romantic gestures. Or her long phone calls with Lance. Or how expressive and caring he is. She can’t deny that often doesn’t think about sex, and she had to admit it doesn’t look very enjoyable. Even earlier, she could feel Lance’s attraction, literally, his dick getting hard, but she didn’t feel anything, but uncomfortable by it.  _ Fuck _ , she was a terrible girlfriend. 

She shook her head, she needed to talk to Lance. 

After another minute or two of processing she picked herself up and opened the door. She found Lance on the balcony, giving her plenty of space to sort through what happened. It made her heart flutter, making this all the much harder. 

“Lance there’s something I need to tell you,” she said, gathering every bit of strength her body had. He took her hands and pulled her into a hug, but she found no words, mouth moving like a gasping fish. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he said before pulling out his phone, and putting on a song, he turned her around in his arms, her back pressed against his front, and he led them into a slow and soothing dance.  _ Fuck,  _ he wasn’t making this any easier. 

The winter air started to bite at their skin and he pulled her inside, he laid in the fort, patting the space next to him. 

“Truth or Truth?” he said, she rolled her eyes, it was his favorite game right next to, truth or dare, no surprise there.

“Truth,” she said back. 

“What’s your favorite thing about me?” 

She thought it over a minute, “Your compassion and selflessness. You-” 

A poke in her side, stopped her, “No paragraphs, it will make it more challenging.” 

“Ugh jerk, fine truth or truth, what’s your favorite thing about me.” 

“Authenticity and sassiness,” he said, earning him a poke. “Did you talk to Allura?” 

“Yes…” she said drifting off, she could sense Lance wanted to ask more, but technically it wasn’t his turn. “Do you know what asexuality is?” 

She felt his hand move around to find hers, she clutched it tightly, her knuckles probably turning white, but she didn’t take her eyes off the ceiling. 

“Yes,” he said, she breathed out, at least she didn’t have to explain that. “Are you ace?” 

She isn’t sure how much time passed as she thought it over. Was she ace? Was she just not comfortable yet? Was she just figuring out who she was? That’s when she realized she was all of the above, “I think so, I am just trying to figure things out.” 

Silence fell over them again, when she realized he was waiting for her to ask a question, “Is that okay?” 

“You told me earlier that you thought you were falling in love with me, does that still hold true?” he asked, and normally she would have gotten on his ass for not answering the question, but she let it slide considering the circumstances. 

“Yes,” he squeezed her hand and let out a breath. “Do you still-” 

“Yes,” he answered back before she could finish. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything,” she said, a new confidence filling her, of course she didn’t need to worry about Lance hating her or being upset with her, it was Lance, her Lance, her boyfriend. 

“I think I might be bisexual, but like you said, I am just trying to figure things out.” 

She turned on her side, he followed in her lead, “Let’s figure things out together for now?” 

He nodded. See if there one other thing neither of them were shy about it was that they knew they wouldn’t date forever, they were just high schoolers. So when Lance asked her out, he asked ‘Will you be my girlfriend for now?’ 

“I’d love to,” he said, her response to him six months ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing on the specific prompt let me know in the comments. 
> 
> High key love soft and compassionate Lance. High key love non-sexual relationships.


End file.
